1. Field
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device having a color filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices have been implemented as portable thin flat panel display devices. Among the flat panel display devices, organic or inorganic light-emitting display devices, which are self-emissive display devices having wide viewing angles, an excellent contrast ratio, and high response speeds, are regarded as next-generation display devices. The organic light-emitting display device, including an emission layer formed of an organic material, has excellent luminosity, driving voltage, and response speed characteristics compared to the inorganic light-emitting display devices, and may realize a color image.
In order to realize a color image, the organic light-emitting display device may emit a white color and then may separate the white color into three colors (e.g., primary colors) by passing the white color through a color filter. However, the traditional organic light-emitting display device may not convert the emitted light into a dominant wavelength of a particular color.